


Swan, At Last

by charjx



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Complete, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, One Shot, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Possible thoughts and feelings running through Hook’s and Emma’s mind during the ending scene of 3x11 [spoilers for 3x11 Going Home]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The wonderful characters from OUAT do not belong to me but to the show’s creators. This is my first time writing a Fanfic so do let me know your thoughts on this. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed! Don't forget to give your support follow/fav it on Fanfiction if you like the story. Your support means the world. Merry Christmas and Enjoy =D

Hook was standing outside the front door of supposedly Emma’s new home.

  
_Finally, I’m here_. After one long year, after so much pain everyone went through, he found a way to reach the city they call New York. A city of eight million people and he had finally found _her_.

  
_She’s beyond this door, but she won’t remember me_. He willed himself to remember that fact.

  
_It’s now or never. And that guard downstairs won’t stay unconscious for long_. He started banging on the door. No one answered. He paused.

  
_Did it work? What if no one was home? Is this even Emma’s home?_ He continued to bang on the door.

The door opened. It was Emma.

Hook breathe in. _It was her. I found my way back to you_. ‘Swan. At Last,’ he managed with a smile and attempted to step forward.

Emma had been annoyed at the door banging before she even got a bite out of her breakfast. She opened the door to find a stranger, a really handsome one, _dressed in leather no less_ , standing in front of her. He breathe her last name. He looked...familiar. Like it was at the tip of her tongue and couldn’t quite place where she had seen him. Did she know him? _No. I would have remembered meeting a guy like him_.

‘Wait,’ she stopped him from coming in. ‘Do I know you?’ Emma eyed him suspiciously.

  
_Swan. Distrustful as always. Just like I remembered. She doesn’t remember me but damn it’s good to see her again_. Hook willed himself to stay strong. This was the important bit. He had to help her remember.

‘ Look, I need your help. Something’s happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble,’ he finished staring straight into those hazel eyes.

Emma felt like those piercing blue eyes were staring straight into her soul. She felt insecure all of a sudden. She could have sworn she saw those pair of eyes before. And what did he mean by her family was in trouble? _Henry? But Henry is here, eating breakfast with me...until this guy showed up that is_. However, she was determined not to let this stranger unhinge her.

‘My family is right here. Who are you?’ she demanded to know.

  
_This is not going as I had planned_. All his previous will and strength was gone the moment he set eyes on Emma. Memories of her slowly crept their way back into his mind. _There’s not a day that will go by I won’t think of you. Good_. She had said. The last thing she had said to him with that look on her face. The look of regret. Regret that time will be stolen away from them. That given time, they could have been...more.

‘An old friend,’ Hook replied, deciding to go with the half-truth. _Damn that curse! Why couldn’t she remember me?_ Her lips were partially opened, eyeing him. _Screw this. I have to try_. ‘I know you can’t remember me but...I can make you,’ he said earnestly and swooped in to kiss Emma.

That second when his lips touched hers felt like a million sparks exploded within him. It felt amazing to have her tender lips on his after so long. His hand cupped on his smooth curly blonde hair. _Just like I remembered_. Right before he got kicked in the nuts.

Emma’s eyes flared wide open when the mysterious stranger kissed her. _It’s not like every morning you get a handsome stranger right at your doorstep trying to kiss you. But damn he is good._ That was when Emma’s logical instincts kicked in – literally kicking him in the groin. _Who the heck is this guy?_  


Hook let out of grunt, releasing her in the process. He staggered back, leaning against the wall clutching his hurt manhood.

‘The hell you doing??’ exclaimed Emma exasperatedly.

  
_Ok. So True Love’s Kiss didn’t quite work out the way as I had hoped_. He remembered Charming’s warning that True Love’s Kiss wouldn’t work if your true love didn’t remember who you were in the first place. If there was no love present, then the kiss wouldn’t be able exist in the first place. Still, Hook couldn’t help but feel a tinge of disappointment that it didn’t work. _There’s always Hope_. He had to believe in that.

Still in pain, Hook replied ‘A long shot but I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did.’

Emma was infuriated. _How dare he? Coming here and telling me my family is in danger. Then, the next thing I know that he’s kissing me and hoping that I felt something for him?_ Emma’s head was filled with a million questions. More importantly, she felt fear. Fear that she could be wrong about this guy. _But why? Perhaps it’s because all this time the only person I have ever trusted was Henry_. Emma Swan never trusts anyone. _And especially not a deliciously looking man dressed in leather and smelled like the sea._ Did she just think of him as delicious??? _Good God Emma! Get a grip on yourself!!_  


‘All you can feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops,’ she threatened him.

'Look, I know this seems crazy,’ Hook looked at her pleadingly. _Please, Swan. Emma. You have to remember_. ‘but you have to listen to me, you have to remem-’

Emma slammed the door on him.

  
_You have to remember that I love you_.

Emma didn’t want to have to do with anything that stranger said. _It’s nothing. It’s just one of those crazy weird random mornings_. Yet she licked her lips where the stranger had just kissed her moments ago.

‘Who was that?’ asked Henry

Emma took a deep breath and sighed. ‘No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs,’ she tried to shrug it off but looked back at the closed door. ‘Let’s eat.’


End file.
